


Oh, You’ll Wanna Hear This

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Diary, M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets, jacobs brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Oh, You’ll Wanna Hear This

"Davey! Come on, we'll be late!"  
"One second, Les." Davey rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his hat. "Okay, let's go."   
They hurried into the hall and found their mother.   
"David, do you have the book you have to take back to the library?"  
Davey sighed. “Sorry.” He went back in and reached under the bed. Seeing the green book, he shoved it in his bag and went back into the hall.   
“Come on Les,” he said. He kissed Mrs. Jacob’s cheek. “Bye mom, love you.”  
-  
“Hey guys, do you know where the closest bathroom is?”  
“H-hey, Dave,” said Crutchie. “What’s going on? Hi Les!”  
Jack strutted over and rested an arm on Crutchie’s shoulder. “The diner down the street there,” he pointed, “Will let you use theirs without buying nothing.”  
“Thanks. Can you watch Les?”  
“Sure!” said Crutchie.   
“Whatever,” said Jack.  
Davey started walking away.  
“Davey wait!” said Les.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I count the money?”  
“Sure.” Davey took his bag off his shoulder. He gave Les a stern point. “Be honest.”  
Les rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Davey.  
Davey stuck out his tongue back, but tossed his brother the bag before heading off.  
Les sat on the curb and took out the pouch where Davey kept their money.  
“What’s wrong with you?” said Jack as he took away his arm and went to sit beside Les.  
“What?” asked Crutchie.  
“That stupid smile on your face?”  
“Nothing.” Crutchie went over to sit on the other side of Les.  
“Five…six…seven…” Les said to himself.  
“Hey, what’s this?” asked Jack, grabbing a little green book from Davey’s bag.   
“Some book Davey got from the library,” said Les. “Darn, I lost count.”  
Jack opened the book.   
“It’s hand written?”  
Les shrugged. “Three…four…five…”  
“Uh, Jack,” said Crutchie.  
Jack flipped through a couple pages. “Jack…huh.” He started reading. “Not sure how I feel about selling these newspapers. The day didn’t start off well when I tried to buy our papers and'…Oh my God!”  
“What?” asked Les.  
“This ain’t no book. This here’s a diary.”  
“Jack,” said Crutchie, “I’m not sure Dave would want you reading that.”   
“Exactly! Which is what makes it so great.” He kept skimming. “What? Oh God, it’s too good. Crutchie, listen to this-“  
Crutchie tried to take the book, but Jack stood up.  
“’Met a lot of other newsboys today, including a boy named Crutchie’,” Jack read.  
“I don’t want to hear it.”  
“Oh, you’ll want to hear it. ‘He talked to me later, but I first noticed him standing in line in front of Les and I’.” Jack stopped to snicker. “’He stood there with a kind of’-”  
“That’s enough Jack!” said Crutchie, getting up.   
Jack laughed. “Kind of presence that would have caught the attention of-“  
Crutchie grabbed for the book.   
Jack ducked and ran. He flipped forward a few pages and read what he could as Crutchie tried to catch him.   
“Will you stop?”  
Les looked up at both of them for a second before returning to sorting his coins into piles.  
“’I think my feelings for Crutchie are getting more serious. He said he wanted to show me something today’.” Jack dodged as Crutchie almost caught him. “’He took my hand and-’.” Jack held the book up high as Crutchie reached for it. “’I felt like I might explode with-’’  
Jack dropped the book and froze.   
“Thanks Jack,” said Crutchie, bending down to grab it. He stood up and brushed it off.   
He noticed what Jack was looking at.   
Davey looked at Jack then Crutchie then Jack then Crutchie like he’d just seen his dog die. “What’s going on?”


End file.
